Mi Young's Love Story
by ilysetsuka
Summary: Eighteen years ago Kang Chi disappeared from Lord Pak's care. Seven years ago Mi Young, a clever and mysterious girl, appeared. Today, fate decides she has had enough boredom and decides to have some fun, even if there needs to be a few tragedies. A Gu Family Book Fanfiction.


**Setsu:** So here goes the ninth Gu Family Book Fan Fiction on this site I think, though I could be wrong, I've only seen eight on this site and they're mostly from Izzu

**Ikuto:** What's it about?

**Yuu:** You already know what it's about.

**Ikuto:** Oh, yeah. But the readers don't.

**Setsu:** It's basically the show, but there are a few little extra and different things.

**Ikuto:** Oooohhh, like what!

**Setsu & Yuu:** Well, Kang Chi's a girl.

**Ikuto:** WHAT!? Why would you change that piece of man meat into a WOMAN!?

**Setsu: **Well, I want him to be with the piece of man known as Gon, besides this is like what the 1500's in Korea, I don't know how sexuality was view then, besides it's my story and that's how I want it. And… and that's how I thought it out before I even began to write it.

**Yuu: ** While those two continue to argue, Setsu owns nothing but her idea and mind. Oh, and her imagination. So here goes nothing. Enjoy!

***Chapter 1: Could it be fate? Part 1***

"So… What happened to the baby?" A person in the crowd asked. The speaker froze.

"Um…Well… after two years of taking care the child, the child… just disappeared. But, it's believed that the child still lives, and grants blessings upon Lord Pak for taking care of him." He said. "But nearly seven years ago a child appeared, a girl, she comes and goes as she please, and she often pranks the no good and helps the needy. She often visits the Hundred Year Inn, stopping quarrels and protecting the customers." He continued. "Now, that I think of it, she would the same age as the child Lord Pak took in, before he disappeared."

* * *

A girl, dressed in men's clothes walked into a room with two other people, both girls. Her clothes consisted of black pants, a black top, which did nothing to hide her large assets, a red over coat, and a black sash with a silver fox embroidered on it. Her long brown hair was in a high ponytail, tied with a thick red string with two silver bells attached to each end, with only her bangs framing her face and forehead.

"You're getting married? Why? To who?" She asked, the girl in fine dress, which had a deep purple skirting and a white top, with her tied in a low ponytail and a head decoration on.

"Yes. It's an arranged marriage; it will be good for the family. I'm going to marry the new chancellor." She answered each question in a calm fashion, used the girls why of speaking.

"But Chung Jo, are you happy about it?"

"Mi Young, it will be fine. Besides I need to do this for my family. This is a good marriage." She told her.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself? I know you Chung Jo, you'll hate this." Mi Young told her.

"The Lady's coming." Chung Jo's servant told them. "I'll try to stall her." Her Servant left closing the door.

Chung Jo went to her window and opened it. "Get out now." She told Mi Young.

"See you later." Mi Young smiled at her as she left through the window and climbed to the roof, so to not be seen.

Chung Jo's mother walked into her room. Her black hair was done in a low braided bun, with an ornament sticking through it. She wore a fine outfit much like her daughter's but her skirt was a wine red color and she had on an eggshell white top.

"Was it Mi Young again?" She asks.

"No. I opened window to let in some fresh air." Chung Jo replies to her mother.

Her mother continued to look around as if she knew Mi Young was still there. "You may be friends but Mi young is of low birth. You must remember that. This marriage is very important and you cannot risk any impropriety or misunderstandings to occur that may ruin these plans.

"I understand Mother." Chung Jo told her mother.

* * *

Mi Young sits on the roof, having heard the exchange, heaves a heavy sigh. As she jumps from the roof after she is sure that Chung Jo and her mother are gone. When she gets to the ground she notices Tae Seo, stern and disapproving.

"You were inside." He says softly. "Mother told you not to see Chung Jo, did she not?"

"I wasn't inside. I was just passing by." Mi Young lies.

"There are pressing matters at hand." Tae Seo says as she takes her to the court yard. There were many men standing in the court yard that were neither servants nor guests. Tae Seo muttered under his breath, "Take care of this quietly and cleanly."

Mi Young walked up to them. "Who are you?" She asks tilting her head a bit.

"You are CHOI KANG CHI!" The short man standing in between the two sitting on the ground yelled.

"Who? I am Gu Mi Young."Mi Young says. "But, you should know, anyone who comes here to make a scene, I will take care of them."

"Choi Kang Chi was the child that my father took in years ago that disappeared." Tae Seo whispered to Mi Young.

"What, I am Bong Chool? Look who's talking. You're just a girl. A nobody, you're probably just a whore's child." The man sneered.

"How dare you say that?" Tae Seo said, anger clearly seen on his face.

Mi Young looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "I wouldn't know." She whispered. "I've lived in the forest as long as I can remember." Mi Young couldn't restrain herself after her unknown heritage was brought up, even if the man probably didn't know, she Punched him in the stomach hard enough for him to fall backwards.

"Mi Young!" Tae Seo appeared anxious.

"This is enough talk. I'm going to count to three. If you're not gone by then, I can't be held responsible."Mi Young raised her and counted as she raised her fingers. "One…"

Bong Chool became increasingly angry.

"I said peacefully." Tea Seo reminded Mi Young as she continued to count.

"Two!"

"There is room inside, so we can discuss this. Mi Young stop now!" Tae Seo said.

"Three." Mi Young began to walk towards Bong Chool, when Tae Seo stopped her.

"I told you to stop." Tae Seo said as he blocked Mi Young from Bong Chool's view.

She tilted her head and smiled innocently. "But Tae Seo… I was only going to show them out in the kindest way I can think of." She said as her smiled got a little darker and innocent.

"You're an animal!" Bong Chool said.

Tae Seo snapped at him while he turned. "You stop as well."

"I've already been beaten." He says.

"Is 10 nyang enough?" Tae Seo asked.

"Park Tae Seo…" Mi Young stated speak.

Bong Chool used this opportunity to ask for more money, "20 nyang sounds more appropriate." Tae Seo and Mi Young were shocked.

Mi Young grabbed Bong Chool by his tops collar. Tae Seo shook his head, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh, make it 30 nyang." He said as Mi Young dropped him to the ground, shock and anger evident on her face.

"You have…" Mi Young Began, but was stopped when Tae Seo Agreed. "Are you crazy? How can you give him 30 nyang?" She protested.

"You made it 30 when it could have been finished at 20, so shut up." Tae Seo said. He was upset, and she could tell.

Bong Chool agreed, with a smirk on his face, that the matter was settled.

"50 nyang!" Mi Young said. "If…" she adds, "you can find me before sunset and bring me back to Tae Seo."

"Mi Young!" He yelled.

"What? Is 50 nyang not enough? Then I'll give you 50 nyang and kneel before you to apologize. Is that enough?" She asks.

She had a plan. What she forgot was that plans never go the way you want.

* * *

Mi Young was kneeling in the yard. In the presence of Lord Pak, and the others of the Hundred Year Inn. Steward Choi threw a bunch of money before Bong Chool.

"Here is the 50 nyang Mi Young promised, as well as her kneeling and apologizing." Lord Pak said.

Mi Young took the 50 nyang from the ground and handed it back to Steward Choi. She then reached into a pouch she had tied to her belt and took out 50 nyang. "I promised you 50 nyang, so here you go and I apologize for hitting you." She said as she bowed her head.

* * *

The monk sighed as he looked at the girls' palm.

"What? Am I really, matchless? I'll really die alone of old age like that grandma said?" The girl had said.

"No, that's not true. You'll soon meet your match. " The monk said.

"Really? When? Where? What will he be like?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

The monk looked up from the girls palm and looked at her. "If you can, you should avoid this fate.

The girl looked confused. "You said he was my match. Don't the heavens decide that? If I can avoid it, how can that be my fate?" She asked him.

"If you meet, it may be unavoidable. But you can choose your fate. Even if you are destined, if you don't choose that path your fate can change." He said.


End file.
